


Illustration — A Werewolf and Veren Rengas

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [8]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I'm on a drawing posting roll…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration — A Werewolf and Veren Rengas

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, done on my phone with Sketchbook quite some time ago.
> 
> In the background we read David Bowie's "Beauty and the Beast". :)


End file.
